love_plusfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Plus Every
App Description □ Prologue You will experience a fateful encounter with a girl in the newly moved city of Towa no Ichi. Therefore, as "friends", we will accumulate memories of only two people. And the day of destiny called “confession” ... But this is not the end of you and her story. From here, the story of two people as “lovers” will continue. □ Character Saika Hayami CV. Manaka Takahagi The teammate of the tennis club in the same grade as the main character. A boxed lady who is an honor student of both Bumbu and Michido. On the other hand, it ’s a little distant ... Rinko Kobayakawa CV. Sakura Tange The lower-class student of the main character and the same book committee. I like books and music and I am often alone. There seems to be something about not trying to get involved with others ... Nene Anegasaki CV. Yuko Minaguchi He is a senior student of the main character and a senior at a family restaurant. Perhaps because of the appearance and the inner surface, you may be overly relied on by others ... □ About Love Plus EVERY "Anytime, anywhere. You can meet girlfriends." -Compatible with smartphones, you can play freely whenever you want! ・ Significantly improved the quality of visual sounds from the previous work! ・ Add new stories and voices in large quantities! ・ You can feel girlfriends with a sense of reality like never before in VR! □ How to play Love Plus EVERY A game to enjoy high school life with a cute girlfriend. ・ Enjoy the school! Challenge the school challenge and release date spots! ・ Enjoy a card Get a variety of date benefits by acquiring and growing your card! ・ Enjoy a date Dating girlfriends at various places! □ New elements of Love Plus EVERY Collect and raise girlfriend cards! If you grow a card with a growing item, you can listen to an illustration-only voice! More dating options! Canojo Plus where you can see girlfriends anytime! You can see and shoot various fashion girlfriends! Also supports VR mode! Kanojo will change to your liking! Let alone fashion, hairstyle and hair color! Participate in seasonal events! Monthly events such as Valentine's Day, Summer Festival, Christmas! □ Game genre Love communication game □ “Love Plus EVERY” is recommended for these people ・ Has played "Love Plus" and "NEW Love Plus" ・ I was looking for an app that could communicate with cute girls ・ I like romance simulation games ・ I want to taste the thrill of going back to high school and becoming a lover ・ I want to make her a lover ・ I want to play apps that support mobile VR (virtual reality) ・ I like school things (school things) GamePlay A game to enjoy high school life with a cute girlfriend. Enjoy the school! Challenge the school challenge and release date spots! Enjoy a card Get a variety of date benefits by acquiring and growing your card! Enjoy a date Dating girlfriends at various places! Girlfriends * Manaka CV. Saori Hayami. A teammate on the tennis club and is in the same grade as the main character. A boxed lady who is an honor student of both Bumbu and Michido. On the other hand, it ’s a little distant ... * Rinko Kobayakawa CV. Sakura Tange. In a grade lower than the main character and is in the same book committee. I like books and traditional music and I am often alone. There seems to be something about her not trying to get involved with others ... * Nene Anegasaki CV. Yuko Minaguchi. She is in a grade level above the main character and a employee at a family restaurant. Perhaps because of my appearance and personality, I may be overly relied on by others ... Photos Website https://www.konami.com/games/loveplus/every/#firstPage Category:Games